


For You

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Threesome or Moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-04
Updated: 2006-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: “For you,” her lover whispered against her bare shoulder.





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:  
For [](http://dramaphile.livejournal.com/profile)[**dramaphile**](http://dramaphile.livejournal.com/) who wanted Hr/H/B. Happy holidays!  


* * *

The room was bathed in the soft glow of candlelight. Music played on the wireless, a low sultry voice accompanied by the sensual sounds of a saxophone. A bucket with chilled champagne was beside the bed, a dish of strawberries also in the ice. Three glasses were on the table by the elegant stand bearing the bucket. The large bed was covered in silk sheets, a dark blue that covered various other parts of the house.

In the center of the bed, arms above his head and secured with the strongest of binding charms, legs spread and secured with the same charms, a scarf over eyes that would be a deep green if visible, lay a man. He was nude, his pale body twisting back and forth on the silk sheets as he struggled to free his hands, dark hair falling across his forehead as he bit his lip in concentration. Discarded spectacles rested on the table beside the champagne glasses.

“For you,” her lover whispered against her bare shoulder. His voice was low and slightly amused as he moved his hands over her body. “Something you’ve always wanted.”

She leaned against his hard body and stared at her gift. It was wrong on so many levels and she thought of numerous reasons to scold him before untying and obliviating her best friend. Instead, she was tempted. And the bastard behind her knew it.

He pressed his erection against her arse and rolled his hips. “I thought we might share,” he muttered before his hand squeezed her breast roughly and tugged at her nipple.

“Who’s there?” The man on the bed froze and listened intently. “Where am I? Let me go!”

Hermione gripped Blaise’s wrist and pulled his hand from between her legs where his fingers had been teasing her. She looked up at him and smiled wickedly, her decision made. “I love it,” she said softly before she kissed him. When she pulled back, she watched him lick his fingers and then walked to the bed.

“Who’s there?” Harry asked again. He suddenly hissed as she got closer. “Hermione? Is that you?”

“Sssh, Harry,” she urged as she knelt on the side of the bed. She leaned forward and ghosted her lips across his. “Just relax and enjoy.”

“Hermione, what’s going on? Why am I tied up and, uh, naked?” he asked as he tugged at his bindings.

“He’s not very bright, is he?” Blaise asked in an amused drawl. “He’s got a naked, gorgeous witch kissing him and he asks why he’s naked? It’s a good thing he’s pretty.”

“What’s _he_ doing here?” Harry snarled as he increased his efforts to get free. Suddenly, he stopped and his mouth dropped open. “Y-y-you’re naked?”

Hermione leaned over and let her breasts rub against his chest. He inhaled sharply and she was pleased to see his cock begin to stir. “Yes, Harry. I’m naked. I’m also wet. Do you know why?”

“Oh, God,” he groaned as he seemed torn between pulling his arms or pushing up against her breasts.

“Seeing you like this, tied up with this lovely bow around your gorgeous cock makes me wet,” she said as she let her fingertip slide along his cock until she reached the red bow tied around it. She glanced at Blaise and arched a brow at the bow but he merely smirked and blew her a kiss.

“She’s dripping, Potter,” Blaise added helpfully as his long fingers brushed against the bottom of Harry’s feet. He grinned when Harry tried to pull his legs away and simply leaned down so Harry would feel his erection press against his feet, delighting in the gasp that caused.

“Get him away from me,” Harry stammered as his toes curled. “He’s---what has he done to you, Hermione?”

“He’s shown me how to let go, Harry,” she said honestly as she straddled Harry’s belly and rubbed her cunt against him. “He’s allowed me to explore my sexuality, to learn what I want and like, to be a little wild. Do you want to be wild, Harry?”

“No,” Harry groaned as she pressed herself against him until his belly was wet with her arousal. She felt his cock against her arse now, hard and leaking, and she smiled.

“That’s too bad,” she mused as she reached over him for the quill lying on the table by his glasses. She dragged the feather across his shoulder and collarbone as she felt the bed dip down. Blaise’s breath was warm against her neck as she teased Harry with the feather.

“Do you want me to suck him, love?” Blaise asked casually as if they were discussing the weather instead of debauchery with a willing-but-in-denial Harry. “I think I’d like to watch him lick your pretty cunt. He can’t say no if his tongue is busy, after all. Would you like that, Potter? Do you want to fuck her with your tongue while I suck your cock? Oh, you like that, don’t you?”

Hermione glanced behind her and saw his fingers wrapped around Harry’s cock, which seemed to have gotten harder as Blaise spoke. “Say yes, Harry,” she told him in her bossiest voice as she outlined his lips with the feather. “I’ve wanted you for such a very long time now but I won’t play without permission.”

Blaise’s fingers slid inside her cunt as they waited and he chuckled against her shoulder. “You’re too nice to the toys, love,” he scolded playfully as he rubbed her clit with his thumb. “Must be that Muggleborn influence.”

“I take good care of our pets,” she told him as she moved against his hand. She kept moving the feather over Harry’s face and chest, teasing swipes until he moaned. “If you want, we’ll let you go now, Harry. Blaise just wanted to give me something I’ve always wanted, you understand.”

“I’m caring like that,” Blaise announced before he bit her shoulder and pushed his fingers in deeper. “You should see her, Potter. Her tits are glorious and she’s riding my hand like a wanton whore. Just think what she’d look like on your cock, up and down as her tits bounce and she screams to be fucked hard and deep. My girl likes it a bit rough, you know? Doesn’t matter if she’s giving or receiving, she likes a firm hand. You sure you don’t want to give her what she wants and let her ride your cute little face until she’s screaming and ready to fuck you? She’s so tight, Potter. You can’t believe how tight she is when she’s squeezing your cock.”

Harry whimpered and arched off the bed as Blaise said the filthiest thing in his low baritone. She found it unbelievably erotic when her elegant and classy lover spoke such words, as he well knew. “What do you say Harry?” she asked, not feeling more than the slightest guilt for doing this to him. Her desire far outweighed her conscious in this case.

“Yes,” he hissed as she rubbed her cunt against his cock.

“Straddle his face, love. I think I want to suck his cock. Let’s see who comes first, shall we?” Blaise asked with a wicked grin as he laid down and dragged his tongue over Harry’s balls. “Face me so I can see those gorgeous tits bounce as you ride his tongue.”

Hermione kissed Harry gently and whispered, “You’ll enjoy it, Harry. I promise,” before she moved off his belly and turned to straddle his face. His tongue reached out of his mouth and she felt it touch her cunt when Blaise licked the underside of his cock.

“Do you want to watch me suck him, Hermione?” Blaise asked as he arched his brow and teased the head of Harry’s cock with his tongue. “He’s got his tongue buried in your cunt so far I can’t even see it. Do you see how his cock twitches as he fucks you? Think about it inside you, love, while I fuck your arse. Completely filling you as you _beg_ for more.”

“Stop talking and suck,” she demanded as she placed her palm against Harry’s chest and began to move against his face. She brushed the feather over his cock as Blaise actually listened and began to suck him in earnest. The slurping sounds of tongues licking at cunts and mouths sucking cocks reached her ears as she slid her cunt back and forth across Harry’s face. “I love the sounds of sex.”

“I know you do, love,” Blaise muttered as he released Harry’s cock for a moment. A trail of saliva dripped from his full lips down to Harry’s cock and she shuddered at the sheer lewdness of it. “Is he good with his tongue?”

“Mmmm,” she moaned as Harry lapped at her cunt, licking every drop of arousal and delving inside her for more. “Very good.”

Blaise winked before he parted his lips and sucked just the head of Harry’s cock. She watched his hands move beneath Harry, raising his hips as the magic stretched under Blaise’s guidance. Harry moaned against her cunt when Blaise’s hands went to work.

“He’s got talented fingers, doesn’t he?” she asked breathlessly as she leaned forward to see better, wanting to watch him fuck Harry with his fingers.

The bed shifted and she watched with eager eyes as Blaise released Harry’s cock and licked his balls before he pushed Harry’s legs up even bore and began to tongue his arse. She reached her arm out and stroked Harry’s cock as he kept licking and sucking and moaning and whimpering. She leaned forward more and tasted him, sucking just the top of his cock so she’d not interfere with Blaise.

She gasped when she felt Harry’s tongue tentatively trace her own arse and she shifted so he could reach her more easily. He took the hint and began to lick her from cunt to arse, pressing his tongue against her as he struggled to free his arms. She took pity on him and decided he’d been a good pet so far so she released the bindings.

Instantly, she had fingers in her cunt as his other hand squeezed her arse. He was arching up into her mouth as Blaise fucked his arse with fingers and tongue while he rubbed his own cock against the silk sheets. Hermione pulled up before Harry could come and simply rode his tongue and fingers until she came with a soft whimper. Blaise looked up and watched her as he nuzzled Harry’s cock.

“Fuck him,” he demanded quietly as he untied the bow around Harry’s cock and held it for her.

Hermione was still trembling as she slid down Harry’s body and turned so her back was Blaise. She slid down and whined as Harry filled her. His face was covered with her come and he ripped the scarf off his eyes, deep green eyes staring at her as she began to move.

“Whore,” he muttered as he watched her tits bounce with each thrust. He reached out and squeezed one, hesitant at first but more firm when she moaned.

“Call her that again and I’ll kill you,” Blaise growled as he moved behind her and looked at Harry. She put her hand against his chest and shook her head slightly.

“He didn’t mean it that way, Blaise,” she whispered before she looked at Harry. “He doesn’t like it when people call me names or show disrespect to me.”

Harry nodded but watched Blaise curiously as Hermione began to move again. Blaise’s hand pressed against her back and urged her forward. She heard the snap of the lid of the bottle of lube and then felt it drip along her arse. His fingers pushed inside her, stretched her, got her ready.

“I put a charm on him,” Blaise mumbled against her shoulderblade. “Keep him hard until we let him come. Like his cock inside you, Hermione?”

“It’s nice,” she moaned when he pressed the head of his cock against her arse. She looked at Harry and smiled, trying to relax as Blaise eased into her arse. Harry pulled at her nipples and leaned forward as he arched up into her cunt. He kissed her, slow and thorough, his fingers in her hair as Blaise finally finished pushing inside her.

They exchanged a look over her shoulder and Harry smiled as they began to fuck her. In and out, in and out. Blaise’s finger was on her clit and Harry was squeezing her breasts, and they pulled and pushed in a perfect rhythm that made her whimper and gasp. It wasn’t long before it became too much and she came again.

Blaise pulled out of her arse and crawled up the bed, fisting his cock over Harry’s face. She was surprised when Harry opened his mouth and licked, and she squeezed his cock as she watched him willingly lick Blaise’s cock. “Come all over his face,” she urged Blaise as she kept moving up and down even as she trembled from her orgasm.

“All over,” Blaise gasped as he closed his eyes, his dark skin glistening with sweat as he fucked his hand. He came with a low grunt, spilling all over Harry’s mouth, chin, and chest. Harry licked his lips as he looked at her with a desperate gleam in his eyes.

“Please, Hermione,” he begged as he thrust up into her.

“Come for me, Harry,” she whispered with a smile. He groaned as his whole body tensed and he came hard, shuddering as he spilled inside her, gasping as he was finally allowed to come.

Blaise waited until Harry seemed to collapse on the bed, panting and looking sated but tired, before he pulled her off Harry.

“Thank you, Harry,” she said as Blaise stood and lifted her into his arms. “We’ll play more later.”

“God, Hermione.” Harry slowly smiled and she knew that he was okay with everything. She blew him a kiss before she snuggled against Blaise.

“Get some sleep, Potter,” he called out as he carried her out of the playroom and down the hall to their bedroom. When they entered their room, he carefully put her on the bed and laid beside her. A smug smile crossed his lips as he caressed her cheek. “Did you enjoy your Christmas gift?”

“Cheeky bastard,” she accused before she kissed him and proceeded to show him exactly how grateful she was for her present.


End file.
